As We Once Were
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: She thought she'd seen her love die on the battlefield that day, yet somehow, he stood before her once again, wearing that same snide grin that he'd always worn. Fluffy drabble due to epic sadness, Gin/Rangiku.


**This. This is what happens when shit goes down that makes me cry and I've got a severe case of middle-aged housewife syndrome. It's sappy as hell.**

**I regret nothing. Enjoy.**

XxXxXxXxX

_'No...it can't be...'_

Rangiku's azure eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. Her whole body began to shake as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth, words failing her. This couldn't be real. No, this had to be some sick, twisted daydream that she'd slipped into. That's couldn't be _him,_ limping towards her with that ever-lopsided grin on his face. With that calculating, knowing look in his narrowed eyes. No, it couldn't be. Not after the way she'd seen him die. But as much as she willed herself not to be sucked into what could be a depraved fantasy, a deeply buried feeling in her heart wanted her to believe with every fiber of her being that this was real. That he was truly standing before her once again.

"G…Gin?" She uttered softly.

At the sound of his name, he raised his head. His body was beaten, scarlet spattering his once white captain's robes, and numerous scars and bruises gleamed across the exposed parts of his skin. The sword in his right hand hung loosely down at his side and dragged on the ground as if his shoulder was broken. He winced a bit each time he tried to move his left leg, which was also refusing to shift with anything but half-hearted limpness. He was battered, and filthy, but his sneering grin was still present on his thin face. He was alive.

"Hey, Rangiku!" He called, trudging to a stop when he got close enough to her. "What're you doin' here? Ain't you supposed to be with your captain right now?"

The redhead choked back tears, biting into her hand on impulse. "I-I couldn't…when someone said that you had shown up, I had to check. If there was the slightest possibility that he hadn't killed you then…well, I..."

Gin chuckled, wheezing just a little. "Aw, I'd think you missed me if I didn't know better." He patted his beaten chest with his good hand, grinning wider. "Nearly snuffed me out, y'know. I was almost dead. Before, I looked like a splattered tomato on the pavement. But I got away. I didn't kill him, but I got away."

"You didn't kill him?" Rangiku raised her eyebrows. "But isn't that the whole reason you went after him? I thought you said you wouldn't stop until you'd gotten revenge on him, even if that meant your death!"

The silverette's face melted into an uncharacteristically gentle smile. "Yeah, but…I realized that there's more important things than revenge. And that I've got a better use of my life than to waste it on scum like him." He stepped closer, now barely a foot away from the woman. "You know, I missed you a lot while I was gone. Even through the fightin', even in my dreams, I couldn't stop thinkin' about you. I thought it was because of how badly I wanted to pay Aizen back for the way he hurt you, but I think it's somethin' deeper than that. Somethin' less…simple."

Rangiku stepped closer too, looking up into his thin eyes. "I can't lie, it was the same for me. You never left my thoughts, no matter where I was or what I was doing. I missed having you around. I missed talking with you, and joking and laughing." She chuckled, smiling. "You have such a sweet laugh. Not the cynical fake laugh you display for your enemies and peers. Your real laugh. When you're truly happy."

"I only recall laughing like that around you." The two were inches apart, though neither made a move to touch the other.

The redhead smiled. "It really is a lovely sound. I'd like to hear it again."

A pale hand reached up to cup her soft cheek, the thumb gently tracing the curve of her jaw. "We'll have to go out for a drink soon then. We've got a lot to talk about."

Without thought, Rangiku fluidly slipped her arms around the man's slender waist, pressing herself to him. They looked into each other's eyes, entranced, and enthralled with the very feel of their bodies. Blushing with a warm, bubbling joy, the woman closed her eyes, unable to fight back the beginnings of tears budding at the edges of her ebony lashes. Gin simply grinned, raising a hand to wipe them away.

"It's good to see you again, Rangiku."

She bit her lip, staring straight up at the thin-faced man. And with no restraint, she pressed a hand firmly into his back and pulled him close, pressing her lips to his. The curtains of her eyes fell once again, as her gaze could no longer display the symphony that seemed to erupt from her heart. She slowly worked her lips, taking the hand that wasn't on Gin's back away to slip into his silver locks. Her graceful fingers held loosely to the nape of his neck as she kissed him deeper. Though a bit surprised and quite inexperienced, Gin kissed back, also wrapping his arms around her elegant torso. Her chest was pressing rather hard onto his own, but that no longer mattered to him. She was here. She was his. Rangiku, his friend, the single curl of brightly burning flame in his world of darkness. She had changed his life in the most beautiful ways and gotten under his skin so deeply that her very essence seemed to swirl within the chambers of his heart. Over the past few months, he'd needed her so badly. He needed her outgoing, joyful ways and her boisterous, unbridled laughter. He needed her love.

Rangiku gasped softly as they parted, her eyes now half-lidded. She stifled a giggle at the surprised blush on the man's face as he looked back down at her, his colorless lips somewhat rosy now. He chuckled softly, feeling a bit of an awkward moment seeping into their little bubble of euphoria. The redhead simply pulled him close again and pressed her cheek into the warm surface of his lithe neck. She hugged him tightly, and felt him hug her back. It felt so good to have him with her again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**There. Please puke up several bunnies in the review box.**


End file.
